We Will Be Heroes
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: Grown up Dawn is hosting a summer camp! In attention are her own kids as well as Ash and Misty's son Owen, along with other kids from around the Kanto region. Co written with TheLovelyDanish.


We Will Be Heroes

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Chapter 1

Dawn set the pokeball in the box and took a breath as she looked around the classroom with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"So you excited for camp to start?" Gary asked walking into the room and smiling at his wife. Dawn nodded and clapped her hands together, turning to her husband.

"I've been wanting to host a camp here since I started this trainer school," Dawn said with a smile.

"Piplup, Pip!" Dawn turned her head and smiled as Piplup proudly strutted to the front of the room holding a box of pokeballs.

"Thanks, you're such a big help Piplup!" Dawn beamed as Piplup smiled up at her and placed his hands on his waist with an egotistical smile and nod. "I have so many plans from when me, Ash, and Brock attended Professor Rowans camp. Of course, since our campers are younger, this will more tame than what we did. This will be so much fun." Dawn picked up Piplup and gave him a tight hug as Gary glanced out the window.

"Well it seems like we got some early arrivals" Gary smirked, leaning his back against the glass.

"Oh really? Who?" Dawn asked curiously, looking out the window where Gary was leaning. "HEY!" Dawn shouted running out of the room once she saw the familiar faces on the front lawn.

"ASH!" Dawn yelled, running out the front door of the school waving her hand in the air, hoping to get his attention. The man in question turned around and smiled when he saw his old friend.

"Hey Dawn, it's been a while" Ash smiled, once Dawn jogged up to him. She smiled back and gave him a warm high five.

"Yea it has, you need to visit more often" Dawn laughed as a small red headed boy appeared behind his fathers leg. "Hi, I don't know if you remember me. It's been a while since I've seen you" Dawn spoke sweetly, kneeling down to the boys height.

"Have I taught you anything? Introduce yourself" Misty scolded lightly, appearing beside Ash holding a small dark haired toddler.

"Hi, my name is Owen Ketchum. I've seen you in my daddy's pictures." Owen said quietly. Dawn smiled and tilted her head.

"My name is Dawn. I'm so excited to have you come to camp. My two daughters are going to be in camp with you. They're playing in playground behind the school if you want to join them" Owen smiled, thanked Dawn, and took off to the playground with Pikachu following shortly behind to keep an eye on the 5 year old.

"Well the school looks great," Ash said smiling, looking around the large courtyard. "And I am so excited you want me to help with the camp. When do you want me to be here? We're staying with my mom while Owen is here at camp so we can be here whenever you want."

"Well today and tomorrow the kids will be focusing making friends and bonding with the pokemon they pick to be their partner for the week. The day after that would be great for you two to show up and give a battling demonstration and help with the battle tournament we have planned."

"Sounds good," Ash said with a smile.

"We better get to Delia's house and put Tori down for her nap," Misty suggested, bumping Ash on the shoulder, urging him to move along.

"Mind if Pikachu hangs around? Him and Piplup can act as chaperones and make sure that the kids don't get hurt." Ash suggested with a laugh. Dawn chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds great, why don't you go tell Pikachu" Piplup jumped off Dawns head and ran off, as best he could, to the playground. Dawn smiled as Ash and Misty turned to leave. "You know Ash we really have to get together more," Dawn commented.

"Absolutely," Ash said smiling at his old friend waving goodbye. "Might stop by tomorrow to see how things are going.' And the two left.

-Pokemon-

Owen sped past his parents and camp director and ran straight to the back of the school. When he saw the two girls in the playground he became quiet and slowly walked over.

"Are you here for camp?" One of the girls asked him, her light brown hair in a loose braid bown her back. Owen simply nodded and she smiled brightly. "I'm Luna" She jumped off the swing she was on and ran over to him. "That's my twin sister Gwen," She pointed over to an almost identical looking girl, only her hair was dark blue. "What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Owen Ketchum," Owen said giving a small smile. He felt Pikachu jump onto his shoulder and gave the electric pokemon a grin. "And this is my dad's Pikachu."

"Cool," Luna beamed. "Do you wanna have a contest to see who can swing the highest, Gwen doesn't wanna do it with me" She complained.

"Yea sure! I swing way higher than you!" Owen challenged.

"Yea right!" Luna scoffed, sticking her tongue out at him for good measure as raced toward the swings. Neither one noticed Piplup arrive, telling Pikachu the good news.

"Kids, you three are going to be sharing a room with another little boy during camp, why don't you go find it?" Dawn called. Owen and Luna immediately hopped off and raced to the building shouting at each other about who will be there first, Gwen ran behind them calling out to them to slow down. Dawn shook her head in amusement as she went to the front of the school to great the others campers as they arrived.

Post Chapter Note: This isa prequel to a story me and my friend, TheLovelyDanish are rewriting on her profile. We decided to do this to get more interest in the kids, so i hope you enjoy. This will be about five chapters long maybe six.

Karry Master OUT!


End file.
